1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a substrate cleaning apparatus and a substrate processing facility having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may be fabricated by various processes, e.g., deposition, photolithography, etching, and sawing. After each of the processes is completed, a cleaning process may be performed to remove unnecessary layers, contaminants, particles, etc. In general, the cleaning process may include a chemical process for removing foreign substances by providing a chemical, e.g., a hydrofluoric acid, a sulfuric acid and/or nitric acid, a washing process for removing the chemical remaining on a substrate by providing a washing solution, e.g., deionized water, and a drying process for removing the washing solution remaining on the substrate.